The Son of Triton Chapter 10: Refuges are better than Zoos
Chapter 10: Refuges are better than Zoos The Refuge was better, much better, beyong better, than Auntie Muriel's Zoo. When we passed the horses, instead of hearing, ''Help! Help! Please help! ''We heard, ''Sugarcubes! Sugarcubes! I'll do anything for sugarcubes! ''We even say a pegasus amidst the horses. So, I figured whoever created this was a demi-god child of Demeter. And this place had some demi-god employees. We kept walking around, looking for a free route to the beach. We didn't find any until we passed a gate that had a sign that said, ''Restricted area. Employees only. ''Rick and Percy walked passed, I stopped, because the letters seemed to move around, flip, and change their shapes until it read. ''Greek history of Refuge. ''I turned toward Rick and Percy and shouted, "Hey! Guys! Check this out!" They ran back and read the sign. Beacause they were dyslexic, and I wasn't, it took awhile for them to read. I looked in the dircetion of the gate and all I saw was some tall corn stalks, and a huge beat up building. When they were done reading we busted open the gate, and sneaked through. When we got to the building, there was a man in Greek armor standing there with a hellhound. It smelled each of us, nodded to the man and said, "You're all demi-gods. You're good to go." When we walked in, the walls were nice. clean, and shiny. It had pictures of people, one had a picture of a man with a plaque that said, ''Christopher Johnson, Child of Demeter, Founder of Refuge. ''Yep, I was right. There was another picture of a woman dressed in flower prints, the caption said, ''Demeter and Christopher at the opening of the Refuge in 1869.. ''There was so many other things. Statues, pictures, ancient artifacts, well, they weren't artifacts, they were just old. We eventually saw a door that led to the beach. When we reached the beach Percy said, "So, what's the plan?" I looked out at the water and said, "We draw Polybotes to land, because when he touches water, it turns to poison. And i don't want to swim in poison with cuts." As me and Percy stepped in the water Rick stood there and said, "Wait!" Me and Percy looked back. "I can't breath underwater." Percy started to say, "Well I can--" "No," they both looked at me, "Go to camp as fast as you can, tell Chiron we'll need back up. Polybotes' got an army, and I don't think 3 demi-gods and a minor god can take and down and army, and a giant." Rick nodded and turned the way we came, running toward our pegasi, ready to fly toward our saviors a whole state away. I looked at Percy and said, "I hope he get's back fast enough." He nodded, and he walked in the water. When I stepped in my body felt better, healed. It felt like my troubles melted away. But they didn't I still had a grandpa to save, along with the whole world. The Son of Triton Chapter 11: My grandpa has a palace Category:Triston Hurricane Category:Tritonsson14 Category:Chapter Page